


The Lucky Tour

by Prismidian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Pop Star AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>International pop sensation Ladybug, meets one of her biggest fans Adrien Agreste, only to find out that she has to go on tour with Chat Noir. </p>
<p>She is reluctant to travel after meeting Adrien, but luckily she finds out that he is traveling with them. </p>
<p>Little does she know that Adrien is actually her new singing partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky Tour

Under the spotlight, with a mic in her hand, singing her heart out, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, couldn't be happier. She was an international pop star that went by the name of Ladybug with a mask to maintain a personal life outside of concerts.

In the sea of screaming fans, there was a young model by the name of Adrien Agreste that caught her eye, but she couldn't ask him up on stage or even think of talking to him while she was performing.

She was trained well, a little misstep you don't stop, you just get your head back in the game and keep singing.

She'd keep an eye on him, but the chances of ever seeing him again were slim to none.

Backstage after the show, her PR person, Alya Césaire, praised her on another great show and how there was a new exciting business venture that she needed to talk to her about later.

But just as Marinette was starting to get comfortable and take off her mask, there was a quick knock at the door and she put it back on.

"Uh, Ladybug, there's an Adrien Agreste here..he says he's a big fan of yours and he-" Nathanael, Marinette's personal assistant started but Alya interrupted him.

"Well send him in! I have some news to tell you too Nathanaël, so I'll just step out so these two can talk."

Alya gave Marinette a wink, but Marinette tried to ignore it. Alya was a great friend, but sometimes her matchmaking went a bit too far.

Once Alya left the room, Marinette stood up straight and brushed the wrinkles out of her skirt before she glanced up to see the boy from the crowd.

"Hi, Ladybug, uh- it's nice to meet you." He said with a nervous smile on his face before he chuckled lightly.

She suppressed an elated giggle and gave him a nod before she sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside her.

She had met fans before, some enough times she had become sick of them, but she had never met a fan where she was just as starstruck as they were.

All she could do was smile and he did his best to keep his, but conversation was scarce and they were just staring at each other for a minute or two before Adrien leaned over and pecked her cheek.

"Ok, I'm leaving now, goodbye."

Well she couldn't say that was the /weirdest/ fan interaction she'd ever have, but as he rushed out the room she was a bit in shock.

It took her a minute or two before she started squealing happily and shaking.

This incredibly handsome young man liked her and was actually a fan of hers? She had lots of fans but whoever he was, he was her favortie.

She sighed heavily and laid down on the couch, day dreaming of hanging out with Adrien when Alya came back in the room.

"Did you have fun?" Alya teased, placing a hand on her hip as she quirked a brow at Marinette's position.

"Oui! Make sure to get his contact please?" Marinette chirped before Alya folded her arms over her chest.

"I didn't really have time to get his number when he rushed past me. But you'll probably see him again because you're going on tour!"

"I'm what?!"

Marinette blinked clearly confused, on tour? Again?

"Yes but with a partner." Alya added.

Marinette sat up and bit her lip.

She had gone on tour as a warm-up for another singer, but a singing partner?

"That would be new songs and new routines and-"

Alya could see the panic on Marinette's face but she new her friend could do it.

"Marinette, you're an amazing performer, the promoters just want to combine two great acts to make a winning duo. At least meet him."

"Him?"

"Yeah, his stage name is Chat Noir, a black cat gimmick, they want to call it 'The Lucky Tour.' Isn't that neat?"

"Yeah...neat.."


End file.
